Roses and caresses
by Arurommi
Summary: After saving Stephanie from a rapist, Ranger comes up with a unique solution to help her recover. CONTAINS: Adult content such as BDSM and sensitive subject matter- reader discretion is strongly advised.
1. Chapter 1

_I felt his cold hands running over me. I could hear his cruel laughing. I begged for him to stop. But no matter how I pleaded, he continued to violate me; covering every inch of my body in bruises, scratches and bloodied bite marks._

" _ **Babe, wake up!"**_

I jolted awake. My eyes were wide and my chest heaved as I scanned my surroundings.

The room was dark with only the moonlight spilling through the curtains so I could just make out Ranger's bedroom. I jumped and let out a yelp when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" _Shhh_ , Babe, it's just me." Ranger's warm voice whispered in my ear. "You're safe."

I made a hasty nod as I tried to fight down the lump in my throat. A few seconds had passed and I lost the battle. Sobs choked and wracked my body. I covered my face with my hands as large tears cascaded down my cheeks.

Ranger's strong arms wrapped around me and held me to him as I cried against his chest; not caring about my tears soaking his bare skin.

It took a while for me to pull myself together. I took a deep breath before lifting my head to look at him.

"I had that nightmare again- _about him…_ "

Ranger nodded. "I guessed that."

I turned away. "Sorry I woke you… _Again._ "

He pulled me back and held me tight against him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You've been through a traumatic ordeal. It's understandable."

A couple of months ago, a serial killer rapist called Kent Newbern broke into my apartment in the dead of night. I tried to escape him by running out of the building with my keys in hand but only managed to make it as far as the parking lot when I realised I had the keys for a previous car that got torched the day before.

Thankfully, a tracked panic button was attached and I was able to press it before Newbern grabbed and dragged me to his van.

I had no idea where he had taken me. I could only make out a sorry-looking shack in the middle of nowhere after he wrenched me out of the van and forced me inside.

Only Ranger, Tank and Lester heard me screaming after God-knows-how long of unbearable torture. When Ranger yanked him out of me, I enjoyed watching him smash his fist repeatedly into Newbern's face before he threw him towards Lester and Tank so they could finish the job.

The next day, Trenton PD found Newbern floating face down in the Delaware River. They suspected he must have _slipped_ , smashed his face and rolled unconscious into the water.

I had thanked my lucky stars over and over again that my saviours got to me in time but the nightmare was still fresh in my head.

Ranger insisted that I moved into his apartment or at least stayed with him for a little while.

True, I felt a lot safer. Hell, I _was_ safer. I was in the best place I could be to feel protected but Ranger or any of the _Merry Men_ couldn't protect me from the night terrors that plagued my dreams or from the shame of being violated.

Ranger only wore his boxers, showing off his perfectly sculptured body. Normally, I would be all over him; feeling his pecs and abs underneath my fingers, but I felt too disgusting to even look at him.

The sexiest man alive wanted me to stay in his apartment and I was too mortified to enjoy it. I had no esteem to cuddle up against him in bed despite his arms being around me every time I fell asleep.

"Do you want to talk about it, Babe?" Ranger asked.

"What's there to talk about?" I shrugged. "You were there, you know what happened."

"I want to know what you're thinking. Tell me how you feel- if you want to."

I thought for a moment and nodded.

"It's not that I don't feel safe here or whenever I'm with you." I rested my head in the crook of his neck. "I know I can always count on you. But…but when Newbern dragged me into that shack and…and… _did what he did_ , I never felt _so weak_ and… _and defiled…and revolting_. Sure, I've been kidnapped more times than I can count but I had never been… _been…been…_ "

The lump in my throat and the tears rolling down my cheeks made me unable to speak. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling self-conscious and ashamed.

I stiffened as Ranger held me again but I cried softly into his shoulder. "So after the son-of-a-bitch did what he had done, you feel as though you have no control?"

I nodded and made a sniff. "That…that's exactly it."

"I see." He nodded his understanding before cradling me in his arms and laying us back down on the bed. "Let's try to get some sleep, Babe. I'll be right here when you wake up."

I smiled as he placed a kiss on my forehead and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXX

I tossed my keys into the bowl before plopping down onto the sofa. Lula insisted on taking me to the mall for a dose of retail therapy.

I did have a good time but it was hard for me to get into the spirit of it. I did eventually when Lula treated me with a box of Boston Creams for lunch, but it didn't feel right trying on the little dresses or looking at the lingerie in _Victoria's Secrets_.

Ranger came into the living room and flashed me a 2000 watt smile. "Babe, did you just get back?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't get much. It didn't…feel the same."

He knelt down next to me, took my hand and pressed it against his lips. "I have a surprise for you."

"If it's doughnuts, Lula already beat you to it."

He made a low chuckle. "It's not doughnuts, Babe. We're going away for the weekend. Our bags are already in the Porsche."

I stared at him. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere no one will bother us. Tank has already informed your parents and Ella will be looking after Rex." The 2000 watts dimmed. "Hopefully, it will help you to recover."

He got up and held out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

I placed my hand in his and smiled at him. "Of course I do."

Ranger reignited his grin before pulling me to my feet. He slid his arm around my shoulders and hugged me to him as we walked out the door.

XXXXX

I didn't know how long we had been driving for. I dozed off within half an hour after we left _Rangeman_.

Ranger gently shook me awake by the shoulder. "We're here, Babe."

I blinked and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Ranger had already taken our bags out of the back when I got out of the car to look around. We seemed to be in some sort of forest.

After hefting both bags over one shoulder, he wrapped his arm around me and walked us down a narrow gravelled path.

As we walked on, a beautiful gothic Duane Barnes house came into view. It was black panelled with matching roof tiles and surrounded with rose bushes.

I looked at Ranger who was smiling at my awestruck expression. "It's called _Rosewood house._ I've rented it for the weekend."

"It's beautiful." I breathed, smiling back as we continued up to it.

Ranger took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, allowing me to step inside first.

The place took my breath away. Everywhere was furnished with mahogany tables and black plush sofas. A black marble fireplace stood by the far wall with a beautiful medieval looking painting of a man handing a rose to a woman.

"Wow…" I awed, looking around the place. "It's gorgeous! I could get used to this place."

"It's even better upstairs, Babe." Ranger smiled.

He took my hand and pulled me up the stairs with him. Ranger let go of my hand to open a mahogany door and we walked through into the master bedroom.

The walls were painted rose red with a matching rug running across the dark floorboards. A king sized four poster bed draped with scarlet curtains and matching bed sheets stood in the middle with scattered rose petals on top of it. It was the perfect bedroom for a romantic weekend.

But my attention was focused on the large wooden frame that was erected against the far wall; adjacent to the bed.

The frame was rectangular shaped with chains and cuffs hanging from the corners. It looked like some sort of medieval torture device.

As I scanned the room some more, noticing various items that made my face burn brighter than the red décor. A flogger, a crop, fluffy handcuffs, leather straps, collars, leashes and paddles.

I looked at Ranger and he smiled at my burning cheeks. I noticed he was holding a white box tied with a red ribbon with a red rose on top of it.

"Where did that come from?" I asked. There was a reason why I called this man _The Wizard._

His smile brightened as he held it out to me. "I kept it in the bag." His eyes softened as I took it. "Just so you know Babe, you don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

I blinked at him but pulled the ribbon and lifted the lid to find pink tissue paper. I unfolded the layers to reveal red silk. I placed the box on the floor after picking up the garment; a ruby silk chemise with a lace trim.

"It's lovely," I beamed, holding it against myself before looking back at Ranger.

He knew my unasked question.

"After… _what had happened to you;_ I found some ideas to help you overcome _what had happened_. I know we've never tried this sort of thing, but it has been proven to help victims who have been through the same ordeal as you."

I felt myself grimace as I glanced at the wooden frame. "Ranger, I know you mean well but I don't want to be chained to that… _thing…"_

"You won't be." Ranger said. "I will."

I gaped at him. "Come again?"

He made a small laugh. "For the entire weekend, _you_ will be in control of what happens in the bedroom." He circled his arms around my waist. "If you want to have me bound at your mercy then just say the word. Want to use the crop or paddles on me? Go ahead. _You,_ Babe, will have the power over me."

Mixtures of raw emotions were running through my head. _I wanted to laugh; I wanted to cry with joy; I wanted to jump up and down with excitement..._

Ranger had gone to this much trouble and expense and was willing to be submissive for me; to be powerless while I did what I pleased to his body.

I would be in control. I had the power to decide his fate for the evening- _for the entire weekend._

I smirked. "Did you bring those silk boxers I like?"

His smile widened to another 2000 watt grin. "I'm wearing them right now, Babe."

I licked my lips hungrily. " _Let's do it_."

Ranger's pupils dilated to pure black.

Istripped to my panties and pulled the chemise over my head. The shade of red contrasted beautifully with my skin and the material stroked my body with gentle caresses.

I turned back to Ranger. He had only kicked off his boots but I noticed the reason below the waistline of his jeans.

I went up to him and slid my hands underneath the hemline of his shirt before sliding them up his chest and pulling it over his head, tossing it aside.

" _Babe,_ " Ranger growled, circling his arms around my waist again. "What do you want to do first?"

I grinned.

X.  
X.  
X.

I stood back to admire the breath taking sight before me.

Ranger stood underneath the frame with his wrists bound in the cuffs high above his head, his muscles bulging. His jeans hung just beneath his taut waist; tempting me to the _promised lands_.

I went back up to him and wound my arms around his neck to pull him in for a deep kiss. The lack of use in his arms he made up for with his lips; more passion and sweetness but he submitted his tongue so my own was free to explore his hot mouth.

I pulled away and ran my hands all over his sculptured body. His growl vibrated under my fingertips.

" _Babe…"_ He whispered.

A surge of excitement went through me as I began unbuttoning his jeans. Our eyes locked as I slowly pulled down the zipper.

My fingers glided over his hips and stroked the silky material underneath the hard denim, pushing it down. Ranger stepped out of them and kicked them away.

I took the time to admire the masterpiece I had unveiled. _The promised lands_ strained against the dark silk.

I grinned again as I met his eyes and walked over to my _weapons of choice_.

I stood before him, smiling as I lifted the crop and dragged the leather strap down the centre of his chest, over the bulge of the silk shorts.

Ranger drew in a sharp breath. " _Babe."_

I laughed and walked around him. I lifted the crop and hit him lightly in the ass. He jerked slightly before I dragged it down his back, hitting him again.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked, looking at me over his shoulder.

"Yeah." I giggled, wrapping my arms around his waist and placing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

I unwound my arms from him and dragged the crop down the centre of his back again, relishing as I watched his back muscles retract before hitting him in the ass once more.

Ranger let his head fall back as he let out shaky breaths. I continued stroking and smacking him on the thighs, stomach and abs, fascinated by how his body responded to the contact.

His _manly pride_ strained against the dark silk. His chest heaved ragged breaths. His pupils dilated pure black.

I let go of the crop and stood in front of him, pressing my palms against his pecs, over his rock hard nipples before standing on tip toe to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

After we parted, I let my fingers run down his chest, past his sculptured abs until they hooked in to the waistline of his boxers. I pulled them down, freeing his pride.

Ranger kicked the boxers aside to join his jeans while I went over to choose another toy. My confidence was through the roof as I picked up the crop and went back over to Ranger, swaying my hips. I felt incredible. I felt sexy. _I felt in control._

I chose the flogger next.

Ranger's eyes never left mine. I let the rubber strands brush against his erection; he hissed through his teeth.

" _Dios, Babe…"_ He whispered, straining against his bonds.

I let out another giggle before stepping behind him, taking a moment to admire his perfect, rock hard ass before gently skimming the flogger against the bare skin.

"My ass isn't just my best feature, you know." He said cockily.

"I'll decide that." I smirked before snapping my wrist and smacking his cheeks.

Ranger jerked and grunted; the crack of rubber against flesh echoed against the walls.

He breathed in gasps of air as I gradually made the slaps vicious and unyielding. His back, ass and thighs burned a stinging red. His mocha skin glistened. His breathing came out in heavy pants.

I let go of the flogger and ran my hands down his back, cupping his firm cheeks before gliding my fingers over his hips to massage everything that made him a man.

Ranger let out a low groan as I stroked him. His hard length pulsed with each caress.

He moaned as I felt him coming closer and closer to the edge. His breathing laboured, his head fell back but before he could orgasm, I stopped.

I stepped around the frame to stand in front of him.

Beads of sweat rolled down his face. He narrowed his eyes at me. " _You evil woman..."_ Ranger growled.

I laughed as bliss and sureness buzzed through me.

I picked up a leather collar, leash, and a pair of fluffy handcuffs.

I glanced at the bed and turned my head to grin at Ranger. "I think we should use the bed now."

He raised an eyebrow and I slid the collar around his neck and fastened the leash to it before releasing him from the frame.

I pulled him towards the bed, pushed him down and clapped the handcuffs around his wrists.

I climbed on top of him, straddled his hips and pinned his hands above his head, feeling him brush against my panties. A surge of ecstasy ran through my centre, making me breathe out a sigh of pleasure. Ranger's jaw clenched as he breathed in a long breath through his nose.

I took a moment to gaze at the man submitting to me. Warmth spread through my chest. Nobody had ever gone to such lengths for me to make me feel this good.

I lent down and joined our lips together. Our tongues touched as mine ran across his bottom lip. I could feel his frustration against my inner thigh and was suddenly aware of how damp my panties became as my centre hummed with need.

I scrambled off of him, quickly ripped off my panties, pulled him up into a sitting position by the leash and uncuffed his wrists before straddling his lap.

" _Touch me…_ " I whispered, kissing his jaw.

Ranger obeyed; his hands stroked up and down my back and arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him closer; giving him a hot kiss with lots of tongue.

His caresses erased every callous memory of Newbern's evil. His touch ignited a passion I forgot I had. It sparked memories of how sexy and good he made me feel.

" _Kiss me…"_

His fingers threaded through my hair, his lips peppered light touches down my neck, across my collarbone and over my cleavage, leaving trails of fire all over my skin.

I pressed him down onto the bed and buried into his neck. Inhaling the smell of Bulgari Green Tea mixed with his pheromones, I kissed and nipped at his skin; tasting the sweetness; branding him with my teeth and lips.

Ranger groaned as I pushed myself up to pull of the chemise and toss it to one side.

Threading my fingers with his, I pinned his hands at either side of his head and slid on top of him in one long stroke.

Hot pleasure engulfed me as Ranger growled contented. I leant forward and Ranger arched his back; I couldn't contain the moan as he moved inside of me.

A spasm of pleasure rippled through me as I rocked my hips forward. Ranger moaned and clasped my hands. " _Babe, you feel so good."_

I quickened my pace, wallowing in the satisfaction and the sensation of him sliding in and out of me as he met my movements with each thrust.

I pulled back up into a sitting position by the leash and unfastened the collar from around his neck and tossed it aside as he placed one last kiss between my breasts. I raked my hands through his hair, holding him there while I continued grinding into him; the heat and pressure increasing between us.

Just as I thought I couldn't take anymore, I enclosed around him. White hot pleasure engulfed us both, tearing moans of ecstasy from us as we gasped for breath.

" _Babe…_ " Ranger sighed, lying back down on the bed as I climbed of off him. "You were incredible."

I smiled. I lay down next to him; tears brimmed in my eyes.

"Babe?" He frowned as a tear slid down my cheek. "What's wrong? Did I-"

" _No,"_ I breathed quickly. "It's just, I've never felt… _so happy_ … _so good and so…so…"_ I let out a giggle and scooted closer to him to snuggle into his side. _"I feel great."_

Ranger smiled as he wiped away the tear. "I'm really happy to hear that, Babe. I'm glad I planned this weekend for us."

I smiled back and kissed him. "Only you have made me feel this good. I love you."

He gave me a 2000 watt beam. "I love you too, Babe. You're a beautiful, sexy woman and deserve everything. _You are worth everything._ And between you and me, I _really_ liked it when you were in control."

I grinned at him. "That's great because I plan on using the paddles next."

" _Babe."_

 **Author's note: I got the idea for the story when I came across an article about how a rape survivor got her confidence back when she and her partner performed similar techniques. I'm happy to say that she is doing well and getting on with her life.**

 **I can't decide whether to continue this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was awoken by something soft and smooth tracing my lips.

I blinked my eyes open to Ranger leaning over me on one arm. His hair was untamed in sexy wild strands and his eyes were dilated pure black. He held a rose in his free hand.

"Good morning."

"Morning," I smiled. "How's your ass?"

He grinned at me. "Not bad. I never thought you paddling me could turn me on so much." He brought his face close to mine and kissed me. "Did you have any nightmares?"

I thought for a beat but shook my head. "Don't think so. All I remember is whacking your butt and falling asleep with a smile on my face."

His grin widened. "You were a little restless throughout the night, but otherwise you seemed fine." He sat up before holding out his hand. "I have the whole day planned."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was in charge."

Ranger smirked. "You're in charge of what goes on _in the bedroom._ " He took my hand and pulled me up, guiding me towards the door.

"Shouldn't we get dressed first?" I asked, glancing at his ass.

He looked at me. "No need. It starts in the bathroom."

We crossed the hallway and Ranger opened a door adjacent to the bedroom.

I didn't get the chance to explore the rest of the house since we spent most of it in bed last night, but my eyes widened as we stepped inside. Like the bedroom, the bathroom was tiled with rose red wall tiles and black flooring. A black marble bathtub, with a matching sink, stood in the middle of the room filled with steaming water, rose petals floating on the surface and scented candles sitting on the corners.

Ranger helped me inside the tub before settling down behind me. I felt his arm reach over the tub before pushing my hair over my shoulder. There was a _pop_ and his hands started kneading my muscles.

I inhaled deeply before letting out a contented sigh. I smelled something familiar. "Is that Bulgari?"

"Yes," Ranger said, pulling me against him so I rested against his chest with my head on his shoulder.

"I love this scent on you." He kissed my neck.

I let out a moan as his hands glided down my shoulders and cupped my breasts; his thumbs circling my nipples.

"Sit up, Babe."

I did as he said before hearing him pick up the shower head and turning on the taps. Warm water washed over my back and shoulders; Ranger pulled my hair back and I felt the warmth stroke my scalp followed by Ranger massaging a sweet-smelling shampoo into my curls.

After rinsing out the suds, Ranger helped me out of the tub and wrapped me in a luxuriously fluffy white bathrobe before towel drying my hair.

He pulled on a black bathrobe of his own and took my hand again to lead me back into the bedroom.

"I had Ella go clothes shopping for you." Ranger said, nodding towards the mahogany wardrobe. "She was very indecisive."

I watched as he dressed in black jeans and a black short sleeved button down shirt that showed off his toned arms.

I opened the wardrobe and felt my jaw hit the floor. Inside hung 3 beautiful dresses which looked way out of my price range. I took out a black dress embroidered with tiny red roses around the neckline and hem and took down a matching cardigan.

I laid them out on the bed to search for underwear. I looked in the draw beneath the wardrobe.

Inside I found 3 red laced bras with matching panties. _Victoria's Secrets…_

I looked at myself in the mirror once I had finished dressing and tears pricked behind my eyes.

 _I looked great._

The bodice of the dress hugged my figure but the skirt swung freely side to side around my legs every time I moved.

The smell of coffee lingered in the air as I went down the stairs to find the kitchen. The room was made of glossy black tiles divided by claret red paint and gleaming black granite worktops shone in the morning light.

Ranger was standing in front of the coffee machine, waiting for it to _ping_. I watched as he filled two mugs with the nectar of the gods, putting milk and 2 sugars in one.

He turned around. Our eyes locked for a heartbeat before his trailed down my figure; taking me in.

" _Santa Madre de Dios…"_ He whispered. _"Eres tan Hermosa."_

I blinked at him. "What does that mean?"

"Holy Mother of God, you look so beautiful."

That did it.

I grabbed the man by the collar and yanked his lips down to mine. His arms wound their way around my waist as mine wound around his neck.

" _Babe,"_ He said after we parted for breath. "I should say that more often."

I grinned at him. "You'd get more than _that_ just for bringing me coffee."

He grinned back and handed me a mug of coffee. "There's muffins in refrigerator."

I raised an eyebrow. Ranger rolled his eyes. "No, they're not bran muffins. Blueberry, chocolate-chip and cranberry."

We spent the day exploring the outside of the house; taking walks around the forest and admiring the scenery. Inside we mostly spent lunch and Dinner, premade by Ella, in front of the TV.

Near the end of the afternoon, we both sat on the plush red sofa with a mug of coffee each, watching a movie with my head resting on his shoulder and his arm around me. The sun had all most set by the time the end credits had started rolling.

Ranger hugged me to him. "How about we go back up to the bedroom?" He whispered in my ear.

I felt _the girls_ stand to attention. I took his hand and pulled him off the couch before heading up the stairs.

I stood in the middle of the floor as I watched him close the door. He approached me, our eyes locked, and circled his arms around my waist.

I slid my hands up his chest; feeling his toned muscles underneath his shirt as I stood on tiptoe to press our lips together.

As we kissed, I took the opportunity to revel in how good this man made me feel. His kisses were soft and sweet and his loving caresses stroking every inch of my body warmed me to the depths of my soul.

I knew what I wanted to do tonight.

" _Make me feel good tonight,"_ I breathed.

He blinked at me. "Babe?"

"I want you to work your magic on me tonight." I smiled, caressing his cheek. "No other man in my life has ever done anything like this for me or has ever made me feel so good- in _and_ outside the bedroom."

He smiled back. "If that's what you want."

"More than anything."

Ranger pulled me closer to him, his eyes so soft they melted my heart. He brought his lips down to mine and gave me the sweetest of all kisses.

His hands found my shoulders; he slipped his fingers underneath my cardigan and slid it down my arms before tossing it aside, doing the same with the straps of my dress and pulling it down so it pooled at my feet, leaving me in my underwear.

I unbuttoned his shirt and he flung it aside. I went to unbutton his jeans but he caught my hands in his.

"Not yet, Babe." He said, bringing them to lips. "Right now, this is all for you."

I felt my eyes shine as he let go, pulled me to him and buried his face into the crook of my neck. My breath came out in ragged gasps as his lips, tongue and teeth imprinted into my skin. His breath ghosted across my back when I threaded my fingers through his hair, holding him in place as he unhooked my bra.

Before I knew it, the back of my legs hit the bed and I was on my back with Ranger's warm body covering me.

Jolts of thrills went through me in all the right places with his delicious weight pressed against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued branding my neck with his lips.

His fingers glided up my sides until they found my breasts. I gasped as he cupped my right breast, stroking his thumb across my nipple before pinching it into a hard peak. He moved his mouth from my neck to trail kisses down to the one he neglected; swirling his tongue around the hard bud and then taking it into his mouth, leaving me breathless.

Ranger pushed himself up so we faced each other. He grinned his dazzling 2000-watt smile and lowered his face down to kiss me sweetly once more before backing away, placing warm open mouthed kisses down my body as he headed south.

His fingers tips hook inside my panties before he lovingly slid them down my legs, throwing them aside to join my bra.

I licked my lips, panting heavily as he spread my thighs apart until I could feel his warm breath against my core.

I closed my eyes. Shivers rippled through me when I felt his mouth kiss me _down-below._ My breathing laboured as Ranger began to quicken his pace; his tongue circling the right place that had me gripping the sheets, tearing moans from my throat and gasping at the pressure building up in my womb.

I whimpered when I felt him beginning to slow down just as I was on the edge of bliss.

" _Ranger…"_ I threaded my fingers through his hair, holding him in place as he began to pleasure me faster and faster.

His fingers stroked up and down my thighs, making me feel as though I was on fire, my senses quivering from the intensity.

My back arched and a sob of delight escaped my lips as pure pleasure exploded within my centre. My heart thundered against my ribcage as explosions of colours danced before my eyes.

Ranger crawled to my side before cradling me in his arms. My limbs were as limp as a ragdoll as he placed me down so my curls scattered across the pillows.

He got off the bed, watching me learn how to breathe again as he pulled down his jeans to join the rest of our clothes.

Our eyes locked as he climbed back onto the bed, hovering over me like a predator on prey. His warm body covered mine again as he joined our lips together in another sweet kiss.

My arms were back around his neck, keeping him there as his hands slid underneath my back and up my shoulders until his hands tangled in my hair.

" _Babe,_ " He whispered once we parted for breath. " _you are so beautiful."_

He moved one had from my hair down to my lower back where I felt him tilt my hips upward before feeling him stretch inside of me.

I gasped at the sensation, tightening around him.

His hot growl breathed against the crook of my neck. " _Babe, you feel so good…"_

He gave me no warning as he began to move his hips forward, sending me screaming. I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking us together.

Ranger pushed himself up, pulling me with him so I was on his lap. His hands were everywhere, running up and down my back, cupping my ass or cradling the back of my head while my fingers threaded through his hair once again, holding him there as our lips pressed together in another searing kiss.

My whole body felt as though it was consumed by fire as the pressure between us increased. His lips moved to the crook of my neck, pressing red hot caresses before sinking his teeth into me. My nails dug into his skin as I gripped his shoulders, screaming his name while his thrusts became harder and merciless.

I arched my back, pressing into him until white hot pleasure consumed me, ripping cries and moans from my lips as my bones dissolved. It was all I could do to rest my forehead against his shoulder, catching my breath until I felt him succumb to his own release.

His hot heavy panting ghosted down my back, making me shiver. Ranger wrapped an arm around my waist and pushed himself around so his head hit the pillows with me lying against his chest. He pulled the covers over us before stroking my hair while his free arm firmly held me to him.

I let out a happy sigh, resting my head over his heartbeat after placing a kiss on his chest.

"Don't you ever forget," I whispered whilst closing me eyes. "You're the most wonderful man in the world and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I love you so much."

His arms tightened around me. "I love you too, Babe, and don't you ever forget that."

XXXXX

We arrived back at Rangeman on Monday evening.

Ranger parked in his usual space, we got out of the Porsche and walked to the elevator hand in hand where we ran into Lester who was just getting out.

"Hey Beautiful. Hey Boss." He grinned. "Enjoyed your weekend?"

"Yeah," I grinned back, before glancing at Ranger with a smirk. "I had Carlos bound at my mercy while I whacked him in the ass with a riding crop."

Lester frowned then looked at Ranger, shaking his head. " _You lucky bastard…_ " He said before eying me up and down.

I giggled as he walked away.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped in.

"He's right you know." Ranger said, pressing the button for 7.

"Hm?" I looked at him.

He gave me a 2000-watt grin just as we stopped on the 7th floor. "I am a lucky bastard."

As the elevator doors opened, he scooped me up bridal style and carried me down the hall.

 _And I was one lucky girl…_


End file.
